All you need is green
by Angieflorez369
Summary: Jessica and Pamela have been friends for awhile now. Pamela tolerates Jess even more than before. Is it normal to blush around friends?
1. All you need is green

"So Jess, you've gotten closer to Pam haven't ya? I'm surprised she hasn't tore you apart yet" Kara said as she chomped into her burger.

"Yup! She's been so sweet and comfortable around me! Actually, we recently scheduled to hang out a little outside the city to a forest to plant some seeds, then after hand out fliers at the school to help the world by donating money to a forest charity to plant even more trees and flowers! She's reeaaallyy into plants" She mentioned while she took a bite of her salad.

"So you're basically working then?" Barbara added.

Jessica rubbed her chin "In a way, yes".

"So...you're working her out?" Kara wagged her eyebrows in a sensual way. The girls laughed at this while Jessica's cheeks flushed.

"Ha ha, you guys are soooo funny" Jessica rolled her eyes, taking a jab at her food.

"I do not understand? What is wrong with working out in physical activities with a friend? I work out Tatsu all the time!" Diana puffed her chest out which gained even more laughter. Diana looked at her friends with her eyebrows furrowed. "What is the cause of this laughter?"

Zatanna sighed and scooter closer to diana, whispering in her ear. Diana had a light pink blush across her face. Diana looked toward Jessica, who was still red.

"I now understand what they have meant.." She smiled as she nervously scratched her head. Jessica giggled as she comforted her tall friend.

"Anyways, when are you supposed to leave Jess?" Karen chirpped.

Jessica looked at her phone and saw a notification from Pamela. She stood from her chair. "Oh my gosh! How could I forget about this? Sorry girls, I need to go!"

"She probably forgot their quick make out session in the janitors closet" Kara joked, earning even more laughter from the girls.

"Sisters! It is not okay to make fun of each other like that! Did you remember our last encounter with livewire? Do you want-" Diana pondered on and on.

"Ah geez here we go..." Kara sighed.

Jessica burst open the doors running to Pamela, who was tending to her plants. "Sorry! I was hanging with my friends for awhile. I hope you're not mad at me"

"You're fine Jess, don't stress it" Pamela said as she stroked her colorful flowers. "My precious babies were keeping me company while you were away"

Jessica sighed in relief and walked closer to Pamela, giving her a quick hug. Pamela flinched, yet soon relaxed into the tan skinned girls arms. Jessica felt the urge to stroke the red girls hair, Jessica took a double take and released her friend.

"Did you get-"

"Yup! All right here" Jessica reached for her bag and dumped it onto the table, spilling materials Pamela requested her friend awhile back. "Still can't believe how you got the key to the greenhouse at this school" Jessica wondered out loud.

"Yup, it's a mystery" Pamela gave out a fake yet believable laugh. "You ready to see this school looking more green?" She smiled to her tall friend.

"You know it! You just tell me what to do, and I'll help!"

Pamela nodded and grabbed the materials from the table and headed towards the door. She halted, suddenly having too much in her hands.

"Oh I got it!" Jessica raced to the door and opened the glass door. "Ladies first"

Pamela walked through "What does that make you?".

"A gentlema- wait..." Jessica looked down.

Pamela giggled as she set down the equipment. She grasped the garden trowel and dug into the dirt in the back of the school. She then reached into her pocket to grab her special seeds that she said would make Jessica very happy.

"You're planting them first!" Jessica gasped.

"Mhm, wanted to make sure you were first in line before my other babies"

"I'm your baby?" Jessica jokingly asked her friend.

"You know what I mean" Pamela rolled her eyes and smiled, looking towards the flower she was planting. Pamela grabbed the nearby watering can and let the water flow onto the dirt, looking back at Jessica. "Watch this" She went into her pocket to retrieve sparkily blue colored dust and blew it towards the dirt. The ground beneath them shook for a moment while the flower seemed to magically grew a full grown plant, sprouting into a indented circled flower with white buds in the middle.

"Wow... They're beautiful! What kinds are these?" Jessica fondled with the flower, feeling the texture and breathing in it's fresh arouma.

"They're called Bells-of-ireland. They have neat shape and form, not looking like the others. Isn't it beautiful?" Pamlea said as she layed eyes at her own creation.

"They sure are" Jessica stared at the flower when her eyes lowered down onto Pamela. Yeah, she sure is beautiful.. Jessica's eyes bugged out and shook her head quickly. She shouldn't be thinking these thoughts! They just got super close and now she wants to screw it up by gushing at her friend?! Stop it you fool!

"Jess?"

"Wha- huh?"

"I said do you want to plant the next one" Pamela asked her hispanic friend. "Are you okay? Did my dust make you dizzy or something?" Pamela questioned as she reached a hand on Jessica's thigh, rubbing it for comfort.

The tanned friend stared at her hand, wondering if they could just each a little higher then perhaps- WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RESPOND TO HER YOU GAY BAFOON!!

"Mhm! Just give me the tools and I'll get it done haha" Jessica said as she proudly yet awkwardly put her hands on her hips.

Pamela rolled her eyes and handed her a seed. Jessica kneeled down and accepted the seed. "Could I use that shovel?"

"Its called a gardening trowel just so you know" The short girl handed her the trowel.

"Oh sorry, I'll remember it next time I promise" Jessica shoveled out dirt and placed the seed Pamela gave her into the dirt. She took a hold of the watering can and watered the brown rusty dirt.

"Mind if you use that magical dust you used to help me?"

The short girl nodded and reached once more and blew onto the dirt in front of them. The two girls stared in awe as they watched this close turn into a beautiful bellis, a combination of baby pink and a maroon. The girls smiled at their amzing creation.

"Let's keep this up shall we? We got some planting to do!" Jessica raised a fist in the air with determination.

Pamela snorted and nodded her head in agreement, the two eco loving girls began to plant along the school with elegant flowers.


	2. feelings are complicated

"Why on earth would you think of that!" Zee scolded her taller friend.

"I don't know! I...I just... it felt so weird! I felt an urge to comb my fingers through her soft, long and luxurious.." Jessica played with her hair staring into space.

"Stop it! You.are.going mad woman!" Barbara slapped Jessica every sentence she stated.

"Enough Gordan! Harming one another is never the answer! Do I need to remind you once more why hurting one another is a horrible doing?" Diana pointed a finger at her group of friends.

"No, not again!" The redhead cried out and sat back on the rusty blue sofa in the hideout.

"Maybe you have feelings for her?" Everyone started to stare at Karen with confusion, even Jessica. "Never mind?"

"Ha! Good one Karen, reeeall good one. There's no way I have feelings for her..it's Pam!" Jessica threw her hands in the air.

"Maybe ya do?" Kara insisted. "Look it's no harm or foul liking this chick Jess, it's what you can do in order to make it better" Kara put her hands on Jess's shoulders. "Maybe I could help ya"

"Help me?"

"That's what I just said Jess"

"Well...how?"

"Aha! So you do like her!" Zee pointed, while the two stared back furrowing their brows. "Aheh...sorry. I'm sort of a sucker for romance" Zee played on her phone as a distraction from all the attention she got.

"Anyways" Kara rolled her eyes. "I'm here to help ya, this is my field to play on!" Kara smacked Jessica's back in support, which made Jessica cry out in a whispered pain.

"So, what should I do?" Jessica asked while she rubbed her back.

Kara looked back at Zee who was pouting, wanting to be included in this fiasco. Kara sighed and waved a hand over to join them. Zee happily got up from her seat and put her arms around her friend, having her sights on Jessica with a smirk on her face.

"Just leave that to us.."

"Hey there Pam!"

"Oh hello Jess- uhh what the hell are you wearing?"

Jessica appeared in a avocado green cardigan with a white tank top with a small aesthetic navy blue skirt, which was very different from her usually green baggy outfit. Which had to definitely grab Pamela's attention right?

"Oh my friends decided to give me a new look for today, what do you think? Fashionable right?" Jessica closed her eyes and twirled around, letting the cardigan flow.

Pamela glanced up at Jessica, giving a questionable look to her friend. "Are you feeling okay?"

Jessica stopped to stare at her redhead friend. "What do you mean?"

Pamela sat up from her couch and walked towards Jessica, giving her a questioning look. "Well you never dress up when we're about to volunteer, was there someone there you were expecting to see?" Pamela crossed her arms, raising a brow.

"Well my friends just got me all dressed up, you know how they are" Jessica waved her hand.

"Sadly"

Jessica laughed and put her arm around her shorter friend. "Oh you! Anyways let's get a move on, there's plants to grow and a earth to save!"

The two girls spent the whole day happily doing their part for the world. Jessica mostly had to do the talking for Pamela, for Pam was always a bit negative towards other people besides Jessica for what she knows. Little that Jessica knows, Pamela seemed to glance a little bit more at her clothes. She totally likes me! What if she's into you but just too shy to admit it? These thoughts filled the Latina's head.

"Jess!"

"Huh?"

"I said are you ready to go? You've been spacing out a lot since yesterday. You sure you're okay?" Pamela asked, uneasily crossing her arms.

"Of courseee I'm okay. I'm great! A-okay! Now we better get a move on before-"

Pamela stepped in front of her taller friend, hands on her hips. "Jessica, talk to me"

"I'm fine, really Pam I'm doing great!"

"You're lying to me" Pamela stepped closer, making the other step back. "I can see it in those emerald eyes"

"Whaat? I'm perfectly fine? Geez heh, is it getting hot in here or what?" Jessica fanned herself as her eyes shifted across the room.

"ENOUGH" Pamela shouted, causing Jessica to have her back against a wall. Jessica stared at Pamela with wide eyes, wondering how such a small girl could have such a voice.

"You are going to TELL me what the hell is going on with you! Ever since we planted my babies you've been acting weird, more than usual!" Pamela pointed her finger at Jessica's chest, glaring at her friend. "Was it my dust? Did it cause you to act this weird?"

"No...no that's not it"

"Then what the hell is it?! Is it me? Do you not like me anymore? Did I freak you out like everyone else in the hell school? Did you finally realize that I'm just that...that freaky plant girl?" Pamela got closer and closer for every sentence she said, cornering the activist.

"No!"

"Then what!"

Jessica groaned loudly and leaned down, grabbed Pamelas face and kissed her. The red head gasped into the interaction, not knowing how to react to her first kiss. Pamela pushed Jessica back out of shock.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Pamela I'm...Pamela I'm so sorry!" Jessica reached her hand out but had her hand slapped by the smaller figure.

"How could you do that to me?We barley became friends a couple of months ago! Now all of a sudden you wanna climb all over me?! Am I just your chew toy from the shelter!" Pamela yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Pamela! You mean so much to me-"

"Well geez now i can tell!"

"Just hear me out Pam, I'm so sorry I did that to you. That wasn't fair of me, you just started yelling so I couldn't think straight"

"Oh okay, right! So this is all my fault isn't it?" Pamela turned her back to her so called friend.

"No! Not at all Pam! I just-"

"You just what?"

Jessica's eyes started to tear up, having her eyes a faint red, along with her cheeks. "I like you!"

The shorter redhead stared at Jessica in shock. Pamelas eyes watered from anger, she shook her head. "No! No you can't just put this all on me! I can't! I can't do this again!" Pamela turned around and started to run out of the green house they were in. Jessica called her name out but the redheads ears just rang, blocking any sounds.

Jessica slipped down the wall and cradled her arms in her knees. She wailed alone in conservatory, her cries echoing through the walls. After she released all her devastated sounds she sniffed, picking up her phone.

"Kara...Zee? Can you come pick me up..?"


End file.
